


with gentle abandon

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Crack, Dark, Fix-It, M/M, Murder, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a slightly modified version of this <a href="http://mark-eduardo.livejournal.com/368440.html?thread=2761016#t2761016">prompt</a> at the <a href="http://mark-eduardo.livejournal.com/"><b>mark_eduardo</b></a> <a href="http://mark-eduardo.livejournal.com/368440.html">prompt fest</a>: Eduardo kills Sean and Mark helps him hide the body. <strike>Shenanigans and porn</strike> sexual tension ensues. (Also a fix it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	with gentle abandon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness at the edge of town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5981) by alles_luege/creepylicious. 



> This fill was inspired by Supernatural (episode [2.10 'Hunted'](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=2.10_Hunted)) and this [awesome fill](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/48452.html?thread=8224580#t8224580) for bandom's [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/). It is what it says on the tin. An 'Eduardo kills Sean' fix it for Mark/Eduardo, IKR? Don’t get me wrong, I like Sean a lot, I do. He’s a loveable douchebag but this prompt was too awesome to miss. Thank you to OP for the prompt and to [](slasher48profile)[**slasher48**](slasher48) and [](kissingcrimeprofile)[**kissingcrime**](kissingcrime) for always being so encouraging.

It begins with Dustin and his endless love for thinking about all-of-the-ways-the-world-is-going-to-end-so-let’s-come-up-with-a-plan-just-in-case. They are all drunk and bored and it is Dustin who comes up with the idea.

A secret code.

“They had it on _Supernatural_ okay and Dean’s codeword is ‘funky town’ which I think is totally awesome. We should totally get on that,” Dustin babbles. Then with a frown, “But we can’t use it because it would be too obvious so we need to think of something better. And it should be cool. Cooler. Yep.”

“Ugh, Dustin, we’re all too drunk to think.”

“Why not?” asks Mark from where he’s trying to stick a Red Vine as far down into the neck of his beer bottle without losing it.

It takes Dustin a moment to figure out what Mark is on about. “Because it’s been done before,” Dustin says, stretching out the last syllable. “Unless we are doing it as some kind of self- self-reflecting, sym-political you know, juxtaposing thing.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘irony’,” Chris says dryly.

“Yeah, fuck you Chris,” Dustin says without any heat. “English majors don’t count.”

Chris merely raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

So that’s how they came up with the codeword that night.

It’s not like they are going to use it.

(“Actually it’s a pretty good safeword,” Chris interjects with a thoughtful look.

“Goddammit, Chris, do you have to ruin everything with your kinky sex stuff?”)

It’s just a stupid joke.

*

It is after Eduardo almost punches Sean and he walks out that a cold calmness settles over him. He knows what the solution to the problem is. He has to get rid of Sean.

It is going to take some time but good things come to those who wait.

Mark’s patterns are predictable like that. And Sean is unpredictable in the worst way. All Eduardo has to do is to whip up a few winds and-

a storm is coming and Eduardo wants so very much to watch it. He wants to chase it. He’s always enjoyed seeing the fierce mercilessness of nature.

Nature doesn’t spare anyone in its way.

*

The first step is calling the cops.

The second is to make sure that Mark has let go of Sean, let go of Facebook’s ties to him. Eduardo knows Mark will make Sean dead to him. Mark will always protect Facebook first. Eduardo understands that now.

The third step is too easy – Sean’s weakness for drugs is an obvious Achilles’ heel…it would be rather unfortunate if he got a bad batch of supplies. Sean has a lot of enemies and they have no lost love for him. Taking him is like taking candy from a baby. Sean has been known to disappear for long stretches. They won’t think to look for him until it’s too late. They’re never going to find him.

The last step, well, Mark owes him.

*

It only takes two rings.

Eduardo knew he would pick up.

“Mark,” he begins conversationally, cutting to the chase. “Did Dustin ever make you watch that episode of _Supernatural_?”

“What,” Mark says before saying in a disbelieving voice. “Wardo?”

“I need to know,” Eduardo presses. “It’s important.”

“Shit,” Mark says. “He wouldn’t shut up about fucking funky town, yeah.”

“I watched it today. It wasn’t really that funny.”

Mark hums like he always does when he’s checking over his code. There’s a flurry of typing and then a pause. “D’you want to come over?” Mark asks.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Eduardo says, relieved.

*

To his credit, Mark doesn’t flinch when he sees Sean’s lifeless body bundled up in black plastic garbage bags in the back of Eduardo’s car.

“We need to destroy all the evidence,” he says after barely a beat. “None of it can be traced back to you.”

Eduardo hears the ‘we’ and he smiles as he unbuttons his bloodstained cuffs.

*

Mark doesn’t tell him where they are going. He drives them to a place that Eduardo doesn’t know. Eduardo does not even know how to get there. Mark said that he’s driving, like the decision had been made and then the silence and the drone of wheels on the road had lulled him to sleep.

They stop outside an old, weather-beaten warehouse.

It’s a deserted place and it could be creepy but it feels gently abandoned instead. It’s just Mark with him here on this grey concrete slab while the thin, holey walls of the warehouse do their best to keep the rest of the world at bay.

It all goes up in flames.

Eduardo can feel the warmth of the fire against his back and in the literal heat of the moment he fists a hand into Mark’s hoodie, pushes him against the side of the car and crashes his lips against Mark’s. Mark bites his bottom lip savagely and arches up against him. Eduardo snakes a hand underneath Mark’s hoodie until he can feel the warm skin above his hipbone. He presses his palm against the curve of Mark’s side, splaying his fingers until two of them dip into Mark’s waistband.

“We need to go,” Mark says, regret coloring his voice, his eyes are dark with lust.

Eduardo nods and slides inside the Impala.

As the flames flicker to nothing in the rear-view mirror, he looks over at Mark and thinks _We did it._

Mark catches his gaze with the hint of a smirk and steps on the gas.  



End file.
